Current electronic cigarettes comprises a sucking rod and a power rod, the sucking rod and the power rod are connected together by threads, the sucking rod is provided with a liquid smoke cup for accommodating liquid smoke, an atomizing means for changing the liquid smoke into smog and a connecting means for realizing the connection of the atomizing means and the power rod, and the liquid smoke cup, the atomizing means and the connecting means are integrally formed and inseparable. Since the sucking rod is an inseparable entirety, it is required to replace the whole sucking rod when the liquid smoke is used out, which results in relatively high manufacture and use cost of the sucking rod. Therefore, it is necessary to separately produced, to facilitate the installation, detachment and replacement of the atomizing means and the connecting means of the sucking rod.